Tyrion Thankirk(jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Two Handed Fighter Level: 4th Experience: 6,352 XP Alignment: CG Languages: Common, Inner Sea Deity: -- First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +2 (10 pts) +2 Race +1 lvl 4 DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-0 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (MAX -2) HP: 46= + CON (02)x4 + 4 FC (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (6) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +04 = (04) CMB: +08 = (04) + STR (04) + Misc (00) * CMD: 20 = + BAB (04) + STR (04) + DEX (02) ) * Fortitude: +07 = + CON (02) + Item(1) Reflex: +04 = + DEX (02) + Item(1) Will: +06 = + WIS (01) + Trait (1) + Feat(2) + Item(1) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * +1 w/Sunder Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Falchion: Attack: +10 = + STR(4) + MGK (1) + FT(1) Damage: 2d4+11&, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S PA +1 Falchion: Attack: +10 = + STR(4) + MGK (1) + FT(1) - PA(2) + FF(2) Damage: 2d4+17&, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: S MWK Lucerne Hammer: Attack: +9 = (0304+ STR (4) + MWK (1) Damage: 1d12+8&, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B/P Reach PA Lucerne Hammer: Attack: +9 = (04) + STR (4) + MWK (1) - PA(2) + FF(2) Damage: 1d12+14&, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: B/P Reach Crossbow, Light: Attack: +6 = (04) + DEX (02) Damage: 1d8 Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: P, Range Incr: 80' Morning Star: Attack: +8 = (04) + STR (04) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/B Dagger: Attack: +8 = (04) + STR (04) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/S * Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +6 = (04) + DEX (02) Damage: 1d04+4, Crit: 20/x2, Special: P/S, Range Incr: 10' * * +1 on first hit when sharpened & Damage includes Overhand Chop: Strength doubled when single attacking with two-handed weapon. Else attack at -4 Damage FF Furious Focus eliminates the penalty on the first power attack strike Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter ( +4 HP) Skilled: +1 Skill per level Bonus F: +1 Feat at level 1 Class Features Fighter Weapons: All simple and martial weapons Armor: All armor(light/medium/heavy) Shields: all shields, including tower shields Bonus Feats: Gain a combat feat at 1,2, and every 2 levels after 2 Shattering Strike: At 2nd level, a two-handed fighter gains a +1 bonus to CMB and CMD on sunder attempts and on damage rolls made against objects. These bonuses increase by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd. This ability replaces Bravery. Overhand Chop (Ex): At 3rd level, when a two-handed fighter makes a single attack (with the attack action or a charge) with a two-handed weapon, he adds double his Strength bonus on damage rolls. This ability replaces Armor Training 1. Feats Quick Draw (Level 1): Draw weapon as free action Combat Reflexes:(Fighter 1): You can make a number of attacks of oppurtunity equal to your DEX mod + 1. You can make AoO's flat-footed Power Attack (Human): Can trade a –2 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +4 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) when an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1.5 times Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) for attacks with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When BAB reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. Furious Focus (Fighter 2): When using a weapon with 2 hands, first attack does not suffer PA penalty. Still suffer penalty on other attacks. Iron Will (General 3): +2 to Will Saves Weapon Focus(Falchion) (Fighter 1 replaceing Combat Reflexes): +1 to hit w/ Falchion Weapon Specialization(Falchion) (Fighter 4): +2 dmg w/ Falchion Traits Resilliant(General): +1 Will Armor Expert(Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (08) + INT (00) + Human(04)/Level (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 04 2 3 -1 +0 Know: Dungeonering 06 3 3 0 +0 Perception 06 4 0 2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival 06 1 3 2 +0 Swim 06 1 3 4 -2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outift -- gp -- lb +1 Falchion 2,375 gp 8 lb MWK Lucerne Hammer 315 gp 12 lb MWK Breastplate 350 gp 30 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1,000 gp 1 lb Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Bolt, Crossbow(20) 2 gp 2 lb Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath: Right 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp -- lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Rationx24 12 gp 24 lb Acidx3 30 gp 3 lb Cure Light Wounds x3 150 gp 3 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Twine 100' NT 1 lb Soap NT -- lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Pouch, Belt NT .5 lb Flint and Steel NT -- Light Horse 75 gp -- lb Bit and Bridle 2 gp -- lb Riding Saddle 10 gp -- lb Cost of Living: Average 100 gp -- lb Totals: 4,569.12 gp 114.0 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Medium Encumbrance from weight Medium Encumbrance from armor Consumed or Destroyed Items (none) 0 0 gp Finances PP: 00 GP: 122 SP: 8 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:M Gender:M Age:22 Height:5'11" Weight:220 Hair Color:Black Eye Color:Black Skin Color:Tanned Appearance:Dirty haired, unshaven, and unkept. His armor has not been clean for years, stained with grass and blood stains from his journey from Sangre del Sol to Venza. Demeanor: Gruff, short tempeared, and ready to fight if someone calls him out. Growning up in Sangre del Sol, he has been forced to fight to survive, and protect those that cannot defend themselves Background Born of a whore named Chynna in the pirate town of Sangre del Sol, Tyrion was raised to keep his head down, and to avoid confrontation with the pirate lords there. However, being the son of a whore has its downsides. Tyrion grew up being insulted by the better children, born of pirates and nobles. This caused Tyrion to instead grow up to be head strong, and would fight back against the children. He preferred to fight back with something he could wield in two hands, bludgeoning the kids back for hurting him. Eventually, the training caused his muscles to grow strong, and was well know for beating back several kids at the same time. Tyrion would watch the door as his mother "entertained" in order to put bread on the table. Most nights were simple, but everyone once in a while a guest would cause problems for his mother. One night, when Tyrion was 16, a corrupt town guard was dissatisfied with the entertainment. As Chynna begged for payment, the guest backhanded his mother hard across his face. Tyrion's anger boiled over, and he took the guards massive sword and, swinging it hard in both hands, killed the man with a single blow. Chynna knew that her son doomed himself the instant he killed the guard. To prevent the eventual trial and execution of her only son, Chynna enlisted the aid of a traveling group that was about to head into the jungle the next day. They enlisted the boy, with the condition that he was to be a guard for the expedition. Tyrion said goodbye to his mother, promising to return to return soon to free her. On the next day, as they were getting ready to leave, Tyrion saw his mother being hauled away by the guard, with her head held high in dignity and pride. That was the last time Tyrion ever saw his mother. To this day, he has no idea if his mother is still alive. For the next 6 years, Tyrion wondered the Inner Sea cost line, moving around from job to job with little down time in between. Most of his jobs were simple escort quests, as by his strong looks alone would scare off most people. Those that didn't scare soon felt the blade of the guardsman swinging down upon them. Having such a rough childhood, it was surprising that Tyrion remained a good hearted person, always willing to help someone in trouble. His last job brought him to the City of Glass, guarding the latest supplies for House Gabbiano. Hearing of a local hangout called the Dunn Wright Inn, Tyrion makes his way there... Adventure Log 6 DMC used for Creation 7/10/2012 7 DMC used for level up 7/10/2012 [DMC XP Received: 1470 Treasure Received: 1260 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Ogre in the Rushes August 4th 2012 - Jan 13th, 2013 XP Received: 2,685 XP Treasure Received: 2,981 GP Finances Starting Cash 150.00 GP DMC 1,260.00 GP Ogre in the Rushes 2,981.00 GP The Inheritance 300.00 GP ------------------------------ Net Worth 4,691.00 GP Initial Gear 4,569.12 GP ------------------------------ Current Coin: 121.88 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will:+0 to +0 B.Feat: Furious Focus Features: Shattering Strike HP: 8 HP + 2 Con +1 FC = 11 Skill Pts: +3 = +2(Fighter) + 0 INT + 1 Race + 03 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will:+0 to +1 Feat: Iron Will Features: Overhead Chop HP: 8 HP + 2 Con +1 FC = 11 Skill Pts: +3 = +2(Fighter) + 0 INT + 1 Race + 06 (Old Total) = 9 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 B.Feat: Weapon Specialization(Falchion) Replace Feat: Weapon Focus(Falchion) HP: 8 HP + 2 Con +1 FC = 11 Skill Pts: +3 = +2(Fighter) + 0 INT + 1 Race + 06 (Old Total) = 9 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (August 4th, 2012) (Satin Knights) levels 1 & 2 *Approval (22 Sep 2012) (Systole) levels 1 & 2 *Approval (Jan 25th, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Inheritance